


It's 8: am Now

by Halifax58



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, I need sleep, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Multi, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Trash Pals shenanigans, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, pretty gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halifax58/pseuds/Halifax58
Summary: After reading a story, I thought I'd give this a shot!!Everyone deserve love, through good and bad, that's what we all want no matter. And in this that's what we get through good and bad, tears and laughter... for this is truly the source of our hopes and dream... what we all want.





	It's 8: am Now

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Read at 1:03 AM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136958) by [anonemones (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/anonemones). 



> A/N: I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN! Saw a cute story on AO3 and now i'm making this. I swear it would be easier to say what I don't ship. =.= ANYHOW THIS IS A COLLECTION OF SENSELESS DRIBBLE (Maybe a plot later) for my ships!
> 
> DISCLAIMER!
> 
> Doc W.D.G= Gaster  
> TheMewQueen= Alphys  
> MegaSuplex= Undyne  
> PunSlayer= Sans  
> TheBestFloofer= Asgore

TheMewQueen: GUYS GOUY GUYSS I'M LITERALLY BOUNCING! IT'S FINALLY OUT!

PunSlayer: my buk of 2000 spughet puns?

MegaSuplex: LMAOO Paps is gonna be SO mad wen that gets here AKNJLITBHUWIGRGREAYN

Doc W.D.G: I wish you would not torture your brother so much smh

MegaSuplex: Asking Sans not to tell a joking is telling Alphys not to watch anime -.-

PunSlayer: U guys no u love my jokes ;}

TheBestFloofer: Well... I do love your energy, but your jokes do always leave me confused. (/.\\)

PunSlayer: i know it fluffybuns U3U I just can't help always wantin to see that cute expression u make wen ur confuzled

MegaSuplex: OMG YES SO FREAKING ADORABLE

Doc W.D.G: hard agree, how can one be so fluffy?

TheBestFloofer: wodlamtnskwlrla

Doc W.D.G: I think we should stop, Asgore is just laying here blushing.

MegaSuplex: :OOOO OMG S2G SEND A PICTURE NOW!

PunSlayer: I'm wk! I culd use that cuteness!

TheMewQueen: AAAAAAAAAAASSAAAAAAAAAAAA

PunSlayer: lol that 1 ass in that scream thou

Doc W.D.G: Sans no, Alphys what's wrong?

TheMewQueen: I WAS TRYONG TO GET A TICKIT TO GHIBLI FEST BUST THEY SOLD PUT ;;;;;;^;;;;;;

TheMewQueen: I'M TOO SAD TO EVEN TEXT RIGHT OWNFPAPTNSLWPD

MegaSuplex: OH NO! YOU HAD YOUR HEART SET ON GOING! 8^8

TheBestFloofer: Oh my! Why did you not get your ticket sooner?

Doc W.D.G: She's been so busy at work covering for her coworkers, and helping Mettaton with his repairs. She must have forgotten.

TheMewQueen: I did! And now I just wanna cry!

PunSlayer: Alph! I told u 2 stop bing so nice! Ur wking 2 hard!

MegaSuplex: I AGREE WITH SANS! YOU DORK! SAY "NO" TO PEOPLE.

TheBestFloofer: I am on the same page with the other, you tend to over work yourself so much Alphys, you're going to make us worry. Though we do it cause we love you.

Doc W.D.G: Need I remind you of the time we basically stole you from work.

PunSlayer: lmao the look on her bss face wen undyne suplexed him in 2 the SG!

TheBestFloofer: Ugh, I remember practically begging him not to fire her.

Doc W.D.G: Asgore! You are virtually in the same boat as Alphys, keep that in mind.

Thebestfloofer: Haha yes, sorry

MewQueen: I'm crying. I'minpubliccryingandpeoplearelookingatmeweirdbutimsosad

PunSlayer: NOOO ALPH DON'T CRY!

MegaSuplex: ALPHYS I SWEAR IF YOU KEEP CRYING I'M GOING TO PUNCH SOMEONE IN THE FACE!

TheBestFloofer: Oh Alphys, please there is no need to cry, just come home and Gaster and I shall give you all the love you need to feel better! ^^

Doc W.D.G: Yes Alphys, there is no need to cry, for I already bought you a ticket foreseeing this outcome.

PunSlayer: :O

MegaSuplex: =.+

MegaSuplex: You could have sad that BEFORE SHE STARTED CRYING YA DUMMY!

Doc W.D.G: I thought she would have came back home! Not this, my apologies Undyne! (/.\\)

TheMewQueen: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH GASTER I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I COULD JUST KISS YOU RIGHT NOW!

Doc W.D.G:...

MegaSuplex: What's up?

PunSlayer: ?

TheMewQueen: fbuwiabeu

MegaSuplex: Al?! Breath!

TheBestFloofer: Yes, it would be best if you returned home before you pass out ^~^:

TheMewQueen: (\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\) Gaster just showed up and kissed me in public!

MegaSuplex: Lucky bastard!

PunSlayer: :0 Hw culd u while we stuck wk?!

TheBestFloofer: that explains why you left, but I would have like to have gone as well and give Alphys some of my love too. ;-;

Mega Suplex: The least you could do is give her ksses for the rest of us!

Doc W.D.G: Haha, my apologies Asgore, I believe I got too excited at the opportunity, and sure I could do that for you Undyne ;)

TheMewQueen: 0//////0

Doc W.D.G: Oh, she ran away.

MegaSuplex: THEN AFTER HER YOU DORK! XD

Doc W.D.G: Yes Ma'am!

TheBestFloofer: Do be careful! And please bring Alphys back saftly when you are done!

PunSlayer: ugh he rlly is a lucky bastard

MegaSuplex: Right?! And how dare he leave Asgore like that -huffs-

TheBestFloofer: It is quite alright you two ^^ Now please I am sure you still have much work to do, you should get back to it. Especially you Sans x3

PunSlayer: fin only 4 u Asgore ;} But! Wen Undy n I gt home we get 2 get all ur cuddles u3u

MegaSuplx: YEAH! Since Alphys and Gaster are running around they're gonna miss out!

TheBestFloofer: n-no that is not necessary, I love spending time with all of you so much ^//v//^

PunSlayer: ... can we just take a moment to appreciate that alphys taught asgore how to make those faces?

MegaSuplex: they're both so damn precious s2g

TheBestFloofer: ~//v//~; Alright please get back to work and do your best xxx

MegaSuplex: Fine! ONLY FOR YOU BIG GUY ;3

PunSlayer: My break is over anyways ;3

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: AAAAAND THAT IS A WRAP FOLKS! I ASSURE YOU THIS IS NOT ALL (wither you like it or not lol) I AM NOT HAVING THIS AS A ONE SHOT EXPECT MORE CHAPTERS IN THE FUTURE, BUT THIS WILL HAVE RANDOM AND SLOW UPDATES BECAUSE THIS IS A RANDOM STORY! i just hope you enjoy it UwU


End file.
